1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relates to a window display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands on various type of display devices have recently increased with the development of an information society, studies on display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), and electrophoretic display device (EPD) and an organic light emitting display device (OLED), have been actively conducted.
A display apparatus includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of sub-pixels. The sub-pixels are connected to the gate lines and data lines. The display panel driver includes a timing controller, a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver outputs a gate signal to the gate line. The data driver outputs a data voltage to the data line. The sub-pixels of the display panel represent luminance based on the data voltage.
The display apparatus may be used in vehicles in place of a regular window. For example, the display apparatus may be used to superimpose data on top of the natural view, in augmented reality applications. However, when the display apparatus is attached to the window of vehicles, problems such as increased thickness and decrease of optical properties may occur.